Rêves et convictions
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS centré sur Hermione et ses sentiments, ses pensées.
1. L'ombre de moi même

_OS corrigé._

* * *

_**Cet OS a été écrit pour la quatorzième nuit du FOF, sous le thème 'ombre' à écrire en une heure. Pour davantage d'informations concernant les nuits ou le FOF, n'hésitez pas à demander. Autrement, vous trouverez les liens sur mon profil.**_

* * *

_Plutôt OOC, mais j'avais une idée et Harry Potter était le seul fandom suffisamment 'maniable' pour pouvoir la retranscrire sur papier. Désolée pour le désappointement et bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**Pairing : Hermione**_

_**Rating : K+**_

_**Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**_

* * *

**Résumé**

Un miroir. Un reflet. Ou le vide peut-être bien?

* * *

**L'ombre de moi-même**

Ils levèrent la tête vers moi, je baissai immédiatement la mienne. Je ne voulais pas voir l'éclat de moquerie briller dans leurs regards. Leurs mots que je ne pouvais pas rejeter me suffisaient amplement pour me rappeler que je n'étais pas des leurs, que beaucoup croyaient que je n'appartenais pas entièrement à la communauté sorcière. Et ça faisait mal. Déchirait mon cœur en pièce, chaque fois que je croisais leurs regards.

Dès l'instant où j'avais appris, où la lettre de Poudlard s'était retrouvée entre mes mains, j'avais été fière de ce que j'allais devenir. J'avais toujours eu l'impression que je n'appartenais pas au même monde que mes parents. Mon entrer à l'école de sorcellerie allait me permettre d'enfin devenir celle que je devais être et de ne plus en être qu'une ombre vagabonde. Mais est-ce que j'aurais pu avoir plus tord?

Il avait fallu qu'il soit là, beau à s'en damner, tout du prince charmant dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Aussi blond qu'on le décrivait dans les contes moldus. S'en était presque surnaturel. Mais il y avait sa cruauté qui venait gâcher la perfection de ce tableau. Chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche était froid, arrogant et aussi aiguisé que le bout d'une lame. Lorsqu'il m'était adressé, ce mot se transformait en millier de petites pointes acérées qui venaient se planter sur la surface plane de mon dos. Des larmes qui ne tombaient jamais naissaient en moi, toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Si seulement j'avais eu le courage de les laisser tomber et de les lui montrer, j'aurais peut-être eu une chance de le blesser à mon tour.

J'essayais. J'essayais vraiment fort de lui tenir tête, mais lorsqu'il m'attendait à un bout du couloir, quand je savais qu'où que j'aille dans le château il serait là avec sa bande de Serpentard, rigolant et prêt à me faire perdre la tête, je ne pouvais pas rester droite. Je bronchais, me dégoûtant moi-même. Je bronchais et reculais, me cachant derrière mes robes amples et mes livres avec l'espoir qu'on m'oublie. Je n'étais pas une héroïne. Je n'étais pas celle qui aurait dut être aux côtés d'Harry Potter.

Mes rêves m'échappaient pièce par pièce, à mesure que je comprenais que je ne serais jamais rien d'autre que l'ombre de moi-même. Je n'étais pas plus à ma place chez les sorciers que je l'étais chez les moldus. J'étais la sang-de-bourbe; j'étais la miss-je-sais-tout; j'étais la fille qui agaçait tout le monde; j'étais la fille aux dents trop longues; j'étais le souffre-douleur; j'étais l'ombre. L'ombre qui ne parvenait même pas à faire refléter sa beauté dans un miroir…


	2. Une silhouette familière

_**Cet OS a été écrit pour la quatorzième nuit du FOF, sous le thème 'conviction' à écrire en une heure. Pour davantage d'informations concernant les nuits ou le FOF, n'hésitez pas à demander. Autrement, vous trouverez les liens sur mon profil.**_

* * *

_Bon…hum…. Rien à dire sur celui-là si ce n'est que 'bonne lecture' :D_

* * *

_**Pairing : Hermione**_

_**Rating : K+**_

_**Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**_

* * *

**Résumé**

Il est des choses dont nous sommes convaincues avant même qu'elles ne surviennent…

* * *

**Une silhouette familière**

Hermione Granger s'arrêta de marcher dès l'instant où elle mit les pieds sur la plate-forme 9 et ¾. Il se tenait juste-là, devant elle, comme chaque année. Une présence familière et rassurante qui, en septembre dernier, alors que Harry, Ron et elle parcourait l'Angleterre à la recherche des Horcruxes, lui avait cruellement manquée. Ses parents devaient encore entendre l'écho de ses cris raisonner à travers leur demeure. À l'instant même où Hermione avait tenu l'enveloppe entre ses doigts, déchirant nerveusement le coin, elle avait sut : Poudlard l'accueillait de nouveau pour qu'elle puisse compléter sa scolarité, sa septième année. Une vague de joie, presqu'aussi forte que celle qu'elle avait ressentir en réalisant la défaite de Voldemort ou que lorsque Ron avait passé ce commentaire innocent sur les elfes de maison, les entraînant malgré lui dans un baiser trop longtemps refoulé.

Elle avait passé de nombreuses heures déjà, assise jambes croisées sur son lit, à caresser la reliure de ses nouveaux bouquins. Ce contacte lui avait horriblement manqué. Il y avait quelque chose dans le cuir qui la faisait frissonner; quelque chose dans l'odeur de nouveauté qui parvenait à apaiser tous ses tourments et quelque chose dans le fait de tourner les pages jusqu'alors inutilisées qui lui faisait croire que l'avenir lui appartenait.

Dès l'instant où ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette du Poudlard Express, Hermione sut que la plus belle année de sa vie l'attendait. Ils ne se retrouveraient pas prisonniers d'une aventure impossible; ils auront seulement à vivre la vie d'adolescent normal et à aimer. Ils avaient attendu sept longues années pour atteindre ce point, mais l'attente en valait la peine. Elle ressentait chaque chose plus fortement, appréciait avec plus d'attention chaque bonheur qui lui était donné. Plus rien ne pourrait désormais entraver son bonheur.

Au-delà de tous doutes, Hermione Granger monta, cette année-là, à bord du Poudlard Express, un sourire flamboyant collé à ses lèvres…


	3. L'arrivée à Poudlard

_Écrit pour la communauté « 31-jours », sur Live journal, sous le thème « Les promesses de la magie »._

* * *

**Pairing : Hermione**

**Rating : K**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

**L'arrivée à Poudlard : Interlude**

Hagrid était sur le point de les faire entrer dans le château. Hermione marqua une pause, réprimant son enthousiasme. D'autres élèves la dépassèrent, volant sa place de première, mais rien de cela n'était grave. Ils n'avaient pas conscience des merveilles qui s'offraient à leur regard; elle si. Elle se perdit une seconde dans la contemplation du château, un sourire lumineux éclairant son visage. Voilà des semaines qu'elle étudiait ses bouquins de sorcellerie, s'assurant d'avoir apprit chaque mot par cœur pour être prête pour la rentrée. Elle savait tout- beaucoup plus qu'un élève normal, même que celui qui avait grandit dans une ancienne famille de sorciers- et elle parvenait même à jeter des sorts simples, mais ce n'était pas assez. Elle était avide de savoir et avait l'intention de tirer de l'enseignement tout ce qu'elle pourrait et même davantage. Son cœur s'emballa. Sous ses yeux, se dressaient Poudlard et toutes les promesses de magie dont le château recelait. À grandes enjambées, Hermione se remit à marcher, regagnant rapidement sa place à l'avant des rangs. _Elle était une première, elle le serait toujours. _


End file.
